


Baby Diary - First Month

by mistressterably



Series: No rest for the wicked [16]
Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Cute Kids, F/M, New Baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 21:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11045100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: Little baby Alastair joins the family and of course there's going to be fun as a result





	Baby Diary - First Month

Malcolm was getting up from his desk the moment he heard Alastair stirring in his crib over the baby monitor. Taking the steps two at a time thanks to his long legs, he was in the nursery moments after his little boy began to wail. ‘Hey, little lad, shush.’ Malcolm scooped the boy into his arms. 

Gracie came into the nursery just as Malcolm was sitting down in the large chair. ‘Is Alec okay?’

‘He’s fine, Gracie. Just waking up and wanting attention.’

‘Can I come up?’ 

‘Of course you can. Here, let’s give you a hand.’ Malcolm shifted Alastair into the crook of his arm and held out his free hand to Gracie. She giggled as he easily hauled her up onto the seat beside him. She wriggled herself into the chair beside Malcolm. ‘Comfy now?’

‘Yup.’ Gracie beamed at her father. ‘He’s cute.’

‘Your brother is not cute, he’s handsome. Little ladies are cute.’ Malcolm tapped her nose lightly. 

Alastair reached up his little hands to grab for Malcolm’s lips. Gracie leaned over him and began playing catch with his fingers. Alastair laughed his little baby laugh when Gracie caught hold of his little fingers and then let them go so he could wave them about. 

‘He’s cute.’ Gracie declared. ‘Little toesies!’ She began to play with her brother’s toes to get him laughing even more. The little boy suddenly stopped laughing and smiled contentedly. ‘Daddy.’ Gracie wrinkled her nose a moment later.

Malcolm sighed, ‘I know, little lady.’

‘Alec is stinky.’

‘He needs a change now.’ Malcolm got up and laid the boy on the changing table. He was getting used to the smell now. Malcolm got his son’s little onesie off before he could get too fussy. Gracie, still curious about her baby brother, got her step stool from the washroom and brought into the nursery to stand on it and watch. 

‘Ewwww.’ Gracie reacted with a grimaced look at the removal of the soiled diaper. ‘That’s gross.’

‘That’s what little babies do.’ Malcolm said. ‘You were the same when you were a month old.’

‘Not me.’ Gracie shook her head.   
‘Yes, you.’ Malcolm teased her. With ease from past practice, Malcolm got the little boy all cleaned up. 

‘He’s still tiny.’ Gracie reached over and tickled the bottom of Alastair’s foot, making him laugh around the little fist he had in his mouth. 

‘Don’t get him all wriggly, Gracie. I have to get a clean diaper on him.’

‘Will he get bigger?’ 

‘Of course he will, little lady. You got bigger and you’re still growing.’

‘Can we keep him tiny forever?’ Gracie asked. ‘I like Alec this tiny.’

‘No, we can’t keep him this tiny forever. Mia didn’t want you to stay tiny forever.’ Malcolm got the diaper on Alastair and changed into a clean onesie. ‘There you go, little lad, all cleaned up and handsome.’

‘Cute.’ Gracie insisted, getting in the last word on the subject.


End file.
